


Айова, да?

by IncredibleLiar, WTF Karl Urban 2021 (WTF_Karl_Urban)



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, Starfleet Academy, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:47:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29091525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IncredibleLiar/pseuds/IncredibleLiar, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Karl_Urban/pseuds/WTF%20Karl%20Urban%202021
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Айова, да?

МакКой вышел из ординаторской уже в красной форме кадета: привет флаеры за попытку вернуться в казарму в медицинской форме. Оказывается, если ты — кадет, то везде, кроме спортивного зала и госпиталя, должен ходить в красном. Даже если тебе с вечерней смены только дойти до общаги и это не больше десяти минут. Идиоты. Сраный флот.

МакКоя привлек странный шум в первой смотровой. Эту неделю он дежурил в приемном отделении госпиталя. И, надо сказать, этот госпиталь при Академии — скучнейшая дыра: ожоги, поломанные пальцы, да больные животы. Сплошная ерунда. Все, что серьезнее достается Центральному Госпиталю ЗФ, который расположен по ту сторону залива.

Но шум из смотровой только нарастал. Закатив глаза и злясь на самого себя, что не может пройти мимо, МакКой заглянул туда. 

— Что у вас тут? Нужна помощь?

Молоденькая сестричка с глазами, как у олененка, и изумительно длинными ногами пыталась надеть на молодого светловолосого парня кислородную маску. А тот, в свою очередь, отчаянно отбивался и пытался освободить одну руку из манжета, которым его уже успела пристегнуть к кровати сестра.

— Проблемы с дыханием, доктор Маккой. Его привели соседи по комнате. Кадет! Успокойтесь уже! Или я привяжу вас и успокою. 

— Эй, сестра. Посмотрите, как дела у дежурного врача, а мы тут разберемся. Только приготовьте мне триокс. Три дозы.

После того, как медсестра кивнула и вышла из палаты, МакКой склонился над парнем, не давая тому встать, и тут же освободил его прикрепленную манжетом руку. 

— Эй, Айова, верно? Что за дела, ты что, буйный пациент? Не помнишь меня? — он мельком глянул на показатели биокровати.

— Боунс… — парень немного расслабился, но маску от лица отвел.

— Ага, Боунс-Боунс. Угораздило же меня тебе рассказать. Давай, тебе нужен кислород. Кислород не опасен, поверь мне, — МакКой вернул маску парню на лицо.

Парень сделал глубокий вдох и прикрыл глаза на мгновение.

— Лучше, правда? Я уже понял, что ты аллергик. Это еда или что-то, что ты не знаешь?

Парень показал два пальца и перестал придерживать руку с маской.

— Не знал, что кадетам можно лечить людей… — прозвучал глухой голос из-под маски.

— Не всем. Услышал твою возню, Айова. Так что, расскажи мне, где ты был, и когда стало плохо?

— На строевой… Что-то распылили… на полосе препятствий. После этого начался кашель. И я Джим…

— Джим, Джим Кирк. Точно. Прости, у меня так себе память на имена. И, кстати, прости за ботинки. Не думал, что меня так скрутит. Пить в шаттле не было самой крутой из моих идей.

Вернулась медсестра с препаратами и картой парня:

— Сегодня доктор Бойс дежурит, у него пациент с травмой головы. Он передал карту кадета. Что-то еще? 

— Возьмите кровь на анализ, и, думаю, мы тут поладим, да Джим?

Парень только кивнул, когда медсестра взяла образец крови и вышла из палаты. — Так-с, Джим. А у тебя тут приличный список в карте, похоже, ночь будет долгой, пока они все проверят. Так, ты на командном треке, значит? Будущий капитан, выходит.

— А ты врач?.. Хотя выглядел таким милым в шаттле… — Джим немного расслабился и прикрыл глаза, с кислородом ему становилось лучше. Тут же он почувствовал укус в шею и, дернувшись, открыл глаза.

— Ай! — возмущенно взвизгнул парень.

— Не любишь больницы, да? И не зря, — МакКой легко улыбнулся. — Хорошая новость — больше ничего я тебе не дам, пока не принесут результаты анализов. 

— Можно я пойду?.. Мне уже лучше! — наигранно бодро возмутился Кирк. 

— Нельзя, я теперь твой лечащий врач.

— Но я не соглашался…

— А я не спрашивал. Ты в скорой.

— Это не честно, Боунс… Но ты добрее остальных…

— Вот именно. Ложись, поспи, а я почитаю.

— Давай поменяемся…

— Ты что-то много разговариваешь, Айова.

— Джим…

Последний обрывок разговора и услышал дежурный доктор Бойс и только хмыкнул: похоже, тут все уже было под контролем.


End file.
